DESCRIPTION: The purpose of this program is to provide comprehensive training in environmental toxicology coupling strong discipline foundations to applications in the broad field of toxicology. Thirteen core faculty in the graduate program will serve as mentors/thesis directors for trainees. Cellular/molecular toxicology and medicine, immunotoxicology, neuropharmacology and neurobehavioral toxicology, and environmental/aquatic toxicology are emphasis areas in which trainees perform research. The major intent of the program is to provide students and postdoctorals intensive academic and research training in the sub-disciplines of toxicology, but also preparation via courses, seminars, and peer interactions for addressing complex issues.